


Серп и молот

by Anonymous



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мори Ранмару не захотел жить с ней в Осю. После возвращения из-под Одавары в жизни Ицки появился другой ронин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серп и молот

Благородный самурай сидел на дереве, поджидая путников с поклажей, а если повезет — то и с денежками. Из чего понятно, что это был ронин. В противном случае благородный самурай разбойничал бы на своего благородного хозяина, организованно и коллективно.  
Его звали Гото Матабэй, и он почти добрался до Сэндая. Но являться в город голодным и без гроша в кармане не спешил, намереваясь поживиться за счет… а вот кто это появился на дороге?  
Девушка. Полицейские должны будут ее задержать за мужской самурайский наряд: седые волосы в высоком пучке, хакама заправлены в гетры, а самое примечательное — оружие: помимо стандартной пары мечей, девица несла на плече громадную колотушку.  
Взгляды встретились.  
Ицки подняла руку, конденсируя воду. Словно из пустоты в ее ладони соткался снежок — но дерево не успело превратиться в дзюхё: Матабэй соскочил со стремительно обледеневающей ветки, полетели листья, соударяясь и звеня, будто хрустальные. Заиндевел и клинок-полумесяц. Матабэй стукнул пальцем, по бумерангу разошлись тоненькие нити молний, ледяные оковы рассыпались в траву. Снежинки посверкивали на его штопаном дзимбаори. Матабэй рассекал снежные комья разбегающимися изломами молний, и белые глыбы превращались в капли и пар. Вращающийся раскаленный клинок в полете почему-то не оставлял царапин на деревянной колотушке, разметывал снежную кашу, катался по земле вокруг Ицки, высекая снопы искр, а пока бумеранг метался в безуспешной погоне, его хозяин молотил противницу руками и ногами — и получал симметричный отпор.  
— Мужик, ты кто?  
— Я помню тебя! Под Одаварой! — надсадно выкрикнул Матабэй, с задранными к ушам ногами зависнув в прыжке и держась за воткнутый в землю бумеранг.  
— Слезай, мужик!  
Матабэй сделал сальто вперед, намереваясь оглушить Ицки ударом ноги в висок, но она перехватила его за щиколотку, пребольно выкрутив, и ронин грянулся обземь. Клинок-полумесяц подкатился к хозяину, и Матабэй, взбрыкнув, поддел ногой бумеранг, послал в полет, но…  
— Имя скажи! — потребовала Ицки, держа у матабэева горла его же собственный клинок — и, представив, как соплячка преподнесет его голову своему господину (а не наоборот!), Матабэй визгливо расхохотался.  
— Я служил тайко, — надрывно поведал он, — а теперь — себе! Сам себе слуга и господин!  
— Да я уж поняла!  
Матабэй извивался, как уж на сковородке.  
— А жить честно ты не пробовал? Готов рис молотить? Так иди в село, мужик! Рабочие руки! Молодежи живой, не покалеченной, мало осталось!  
И так гордый самурай побрел следом за Ицки горбатиться на току, сквозь зубы отвечать на вопросы поселян.  
— А Ицки, ишь ты какая, хахаля привела! Кто он? Опять ронин?! Наши-то, простые, сельские, все сватались — всех послала, вертефлюха… А какая девочка была! А что выросло! Тьфу! Не, эт не тот пацан из Овари подрос, это новый! Тьфу, по рукам пошла!  
— Что за ронин тут был? — пробормотал Матабэй по пути с тока.  
— Он не вернется, — отмахнулась Ицки. — Теперь сходи за водой!  
Когда Матабэй внес в дом бадью, Ицки сходила за углем и опрокинула ведерко в очаг посреди пола, подвесила котелок с водой на крюк, развела огонь. Матабэй уныло нарезал дайкон — единственную добавку к ячменной каше.  
— У тебя совсем никого нет? Дедушка, тетя, двоюродные?..  
— Неа. Мы ж повстанцы... были. Попрешь на замок с вилами, обломком ворот прикрываясь — а они палят из бойниц по толпе. Я уже давно совсем одна.  
— Я тоже. Все мои погибли при осаде господского замка, а меня приютил человек победителя, — усмешка Матабэя расползлась в гримасе боли. — Но у него есть родной сын.  
Ицки едва не поморщилась. Ломкий высокий голос словно раскачивался, как маятник.  
— А ты мне моего наставника напоминаешь. Его господин в наказание приковал к железному шару. Тот шар по размеру — как твоя колотушка, но по весу несравнимо.  
— Попробуй ее поднять.  
Матабэй уперся расставленными ногами, вены вздулись на побагровевшем лице.  
— Да что же это такое, деревяшку твою не могу! Проклятье!  
— У меня и бронзовый молот есть. Поувесистей будет. Пойдем, покажу.  
— Я не могу поднять твой молот! Совсем обессилел. А-а-а!  
— Я его получила от настоятеля Кэннё, когда защищала монастырь Исияма Хонган. Я ходила в паломничество и по пути вызывала благородных доно на поединок, разузнавала у них, как быть взрослой, какой путь к сердцу самурая.  
Матабэй сухо захихикал, но Ицки не смутилась:  
— Потому что родить я хочу от парня со способностями не хуже, чем у меня.  
— Стоп, а как эти босяки к тебе сватались? У тебя же есть фамилия и герб?  
— Дракоха обещал пожаловать.  
— Ты не из дзи-самураев?  
— Не! — Ицки замотала головой. — Я из крестьян, бывшая асигару! Бывшая икки.  
Матабэй нервически захохотал.  
— Бурная биография!  
— Да! Вояки рис потоптали, хлопок пожгли, чайные кусты повыдергали, у кого были волы — тех зарезали и сожрали (у меня, правда, никогда не было… но до чего люди дошли — уже говядину едят!), а нам пришлось влезть в долги, чтобы оплатить налоги. Мы восставали, пытались выкинуть из Осю самураев, а Дракоха повыкидывал наших монасей. Ну хоть не в Чистую Землю, а просто — вон из Осю. Я дралась с Дракохой, все ему объяснила, мы побратались, и он пообещал, что наши поля больше никто не тронет, а наши долги нам в этом году скостят... Наши согласились подождать, посмотреть, как он выполнять будет. Посевы пропали, заново высаживать было уже поздно, да и нечего. Я тогда пошла на поклонение в Исияма Хонган — а их осадило войско Князя Тьмы. Надо было защищать храм от оварийцев. И я завербовалась. Потом уже, когда вернулась на родину — пошла к Дракохе в армию. А сельские меня теперь не празднуют. Мол, была своя, наши сельские ребята за меня дрались, по моему слову шли, кричали хором, что поддержим-защитим Ицки, куда Ицки, туда и мы. А теперь, говорят, зазналась, нос задрала, с аспадином мутки какие-то, барахла надарил, тренироваться отправил с блаародными, доспех кузявый, на заказ делали, чисто на меня… Грамоте выучил. Короче, были мы повстанцы — была сплоченность! А теперь у меня друзей и нет. Дошло до обвинений, что я воду на свой участок отвожу!  
— Зато ты в милости у Датэ Масамунэ, — напомнил Матабэй. Ицки печально усмехнулась, развела руками.  
— Ай, я все потерял вместе с наставником. Я выполз из шахт Исигакибару, где мы, как черви, копошились…  
— Это где?  
— На Кюсю!  
— А как целый аспадин оказался в шахтах?  
— Тайко отправил на каторгу вместе со всем кланом! Но я ни в чем не виноват! — взвизгнул Матабэй и ткнул пальцем в сторону подставки для оружия — теперь там покоился бумеранг, нависая над парой мечей Ицки. — Я вернулся, чтобы доказать!.. Чтобы заслужить милость господ Хидэёси и Хамбэя! Чтобы они оценили мои заслуги, как Датэ твои! Я видел твой снег под Одаварой.  
— Странно, — Ицки склонила голову набок, — но я тебя не помню.  
— Потому что меня вырубили.  
Он не верил собственной удаче: через девушку удастся добраться до Датэ!  
— Подожди, — пыталась понять Ицки, — ты приплыл с Кюсю, там недалеко до Осаки. Зачем ты через весь остров шел сюда? Там тебя выгнали? Узнали, что ты из каторжан, и не приняли обратно, да? И ты искал себе место, любое?  
Матабэй страдальчески схватился за голову и начал раскачиваться на месте.  
— А-а-а… никуда я не пытался наняться, я просто шел... Собирал лягушек, пиявок с рисовых полей и ел… Ну вот, когда мимо соседнего села проходил, из запрудки, где посконь вымачивают, рыбу дохлую вылавливал и делал приманку на жерлицы, а утки ушли — сам той рыбой давился.  
— Ой, нехорошо тебе потом было.  
— Ничего…  
Пока Матабэй стирал в лохани свою одежду, из его пожитков остался только нож, моток веревки, тушечница с кистью и книжечка. Ицки осторожно спросила, можно ли посмотреть.  
— Это список тех людей, которых я намерен отправить к Эмме-сама. Моих оскорбителей, от которых я потерпел поражение. Но я возьму реванш!  
— Но… Тогда в списке должна быть я?  
— Я тебя пока решил не записывать.  
— Почему? Ведь я тебя одолела.  
Матабэй мокрыми руками схватил ее за плечи.  
— Бросай тут эту хижину и идем со мной в Осаку.  
— Но я не могу оставить Дракоху!  
— Мой наставник загремел в шахты на Кюсю. Мне надо было до сих пор там с ним горбатиться? — Видя в глазах Ицки нежелание слушаться, Матабэй заговорил настойчивее: — Уйдем отсюда. Тебя здесь ничто не держит, у тебя никого нет, только я, я один! А… Ты цепляешься за эти подачки от Датэ? Тайко воздаст нам по заслугам. Ты сможешь заниматься только войной. Тебе не придется больше обрабатывать землю!  
— Прекрати трясти меня!  
— Или ты со мной, или я тебя здесь прирежу! — Еще не успев договорить, Матабэй уже пожалел о своей прямоте: убить Ицки стоит в Наниве, за попытку атаковать господина Хидэёси — тогда господин Хамбэй отблагодарит его за Ицкину голову. Или отблагодарит саму Ицки за службу. Но это вряд ли. Ясно же, почему она пошла в армию. А под Одаварой хотела взять голову Хидэёси. Он запретил крестьянам менять место жительства и род занятий, и Ицки делала все от себя зависящее, чтобы Датэ не пришлось ему подчиниться. Сейчас никому не нужна ее голова, незачем нести в Осаку сразу две, хватит и черепушки одного Датэ… К которому придется проникать самостоятельно, без помощи Ицки: Матабэю в этот миг стало ясно, что придется от нее скрыть, чья голова смердит в корзине — а как скроешь? Увидит — и тогда она не то что шагу с ним не ступит; она попытается отомстить за побратима.  
Пора было исчезать не прощаясь.  
Матабэй взвыл. Отказаться от одного из желаний — как оторвать от себя кусок.  
— Ну, успокоился? — спросила Ицки. — Я с тобой. Я оформлю тебя у старосты, доложим в управу, останешься. — Ицки погладила его по выбритой макушке, и Матабэй убито глянул исподлобья, громко всасывая воздух. Ицки попыталась разгладить пальцем застывшую страдальческую морщинку у него на лбу, но он знал, что гримаса вросла, не стереть, как не срастить по требованию полопавшиеся сосуды в глазах.  
Он толкнулся в ее объятия, сдернув с пояса кусок пеньки и распахивая выцветшую юкату — Ицкины обноски. Она приняла его, но не спешила развязывать пояс. Мягкая маленькая грудь прижималась к нему сквозь ткань рубашки.  
— Зачем тебе было в город? — спросил Матабэй, утыкаясь лицом ей в плечо и задевая губами нежную шею.  
— К Дракохе.  
Если бы он сам пожелал ее видеть — прислал бы за ней слугу. А если ей заранее было назначено, то она бы не стала тратить время с никчемным ронином. Значит, Датэ позволил ей являться и без приглашения… Матабэй застонал, подняв подбородок с ее плеча и невидящим взглядом таращась в стену.  
— Скажи своему благодетелю, что замуж выходишь.  
— Я не могу выпрашивать подарки, — Ицки вздрогнула, отстранилась, расцепив его руки, и начала мерить шагами комнату. — Даже если я выпрошу, и мне будет чем кормить-поить все село, по подарочку всем гостям подарю, найму музыкантов… все равно я не смогу опять с ними подружиться. В работе мне больше не помогают, а я подхожу к ним помочь — прогоняют. Ну, например, мы зимой собираемся прясть у жены старшего по пятидворке — думаешь, меня с тех пор звали, как я побраталась с Дракохой? Разве что не вредили, и на том спасибо соседям, я уж опасалась за коноплянник и огород.  
Матабэй подобрал с глинобитного пола веревку, подпоясался. Ицки искоса глянула на него:  
— Ну, как хочешь. Я завтра дам тебе работы, а сама… 

* * *

 

Следом за слугой Ицки поднималась по лестнице с каменными драконами-пушками — пока что они не пригодились как оборонительные сооружения, и только на Сэцубун из них давали праздничный залп: «Демоны — вон! Счастье — в дом!»  
У подножия, а точнее, подхвостья монумента — громадной пары драконов, переплетающихся шеями — притулился чайный домик. Датэ Масамунэ сидел на энгаве. Венок заломлен набок, в объятиях — бива, вокруг — кувшины сакэ и бутылки шампанского. Рядом сидели три самурая, два гостя-гайдзина — монах и мирянин в брыжах, а чуть позади поджидала прислуга.  
После нескольких скрежещущих ударов медиатором Датэ сообщил:  
— I’m drunk. — Еще три удара. — And right now I’m so in love with you… so I don’t wanna think too much about what we should or shouldn’t do… Я увижу Ватикан!  
— О, тут пати? Это я хорошо зашла, — Ицки опустилась на колени и склонила голову.  
— Ицки, я тебя возьму с собой в Италию! Когда мы разделаемся с самозваным объединителем, я снаряжу корабль… посмотреть мир… — Он не глядя протянул руку с пиалой, подскочил слуга-подросток, с почтительным поклоном налил, и Датэ опрокинул шампанское себе в глотку. — Отец Джованни, дайте ей альбом с видами посмотреть! Это Рим, Ицки! Мы будем первопроходцами в Европе… ик! Твое здоровье! Буль-буль. А зачем пришла-то?  
— Братуха, я замуж выхожу, благослови!  
— А кто жених, — икнул Датэ, — у такой куколки?  
— Гото Матабэй. Он ронин. Сражался против нас под Одаварой и так восхитился твоим доблестным войском, что пришел аж сюда.  
— Хошь, чтоб я его к себе приблизил? — всхрапнул Датэ. Ицки закивала. — А он того стоит, хоть владеет чем?  
— Как ты — молнией.  
— Ну, веди своего Матабэя. Испытаю!  
На следующий день Матабэй плелся к Датэ, решая дилемму: «Или она меня закатает в айсберг, или я ее молниями зажарю. Или засуну свою месть себе в задницу и буду кланяться врагу вместо расправы».  
Гарнизон замка Аоба — в костюмах римских легионеров. Гости не сидели на подушках перед переносными столиками, а возлежали на кушетках вдоль длинного стола. Музыканты приволокли переносной суйкинкуцу и другие необычные инструменты, воссозданные по изображениям древнеримского оркестра, и подыгрывали своему господину, вооружившемуся в этот раз лирой.  
— На Ершалаим пал закат, и прокуратор размышлял, — хрипло затянул Датэ, — Га-Ноцри был не виноват…  
В первый раз охрана не пустила Ицки к господину.  
— Проваливай!  
— Мужики, вы че?  
— К господину можно только в тогах. У кого нет тоги — тому рубят голову. А ты — в чем была.  
Мимо продефилировал самурай в образцовой тоге, и Ицки с трудом его узнала.  
— Че деется? — осведомилась Ицки. Саманоскэ поправил венок:  
— У патрона римская оргия.  
— А?  
— Это он под гайдзинскую старину. Сейчас там такого нет, но патрона интересует Европа во все времена.  
— Стой, брат, я осмотрю твою эту… тогу. А ну покрутись. — Она соображала, у кого из соседок купить или выменять отрезы полотна, сколько придется заплатить, а еще и красильщик озолотится — ведь не только себя нарядить, еще и Матабэя!  
— Как придешь в тоге, — инструктировал Саманоскэ, — не до земли кланяйся, а прямо стой, правую руку вверх и кричи: «Аве!»  
Матабэй тосковал, опираясь на бумеранг.  
Гуськом вышли оркестранты: господину надоела их игра, и он велел позвать других. Ицки поздоровалась с музыкантами (ей уже случалось играть у Датэ на барабанах), стала изучать их костюмы, и они объяснили, что женщины не носят тогу.  
— Женщины не служат в пехоте, — возразила Ицки.  
— Мож, и так сойдет, — поддержал ее игрок на карниксе.  
— Придешь в женском, — настаивал кифаред, — господину понравится, как ты подготовилась и все учитываешь!  
— Братцы, я ж все равно на словах не понимаю, как оделись благородные химэ.  
— Ну! Кто ж нам позволит звать сюда наложниц господина, чтоб ты посмотрела!  
— Братцы, а кто нарисует? У Матабэя есть тушь и бумага!  
И только Матабэй вынул из-за пазухи список Эммы, в огромном прыжке на него кинулась Касуга. У нее тоже не было тоги! Она примчалась из Этиго со срочным известием, но ее не пустили дальше господского двора…  
Музыканты разбежались, бросив громоздкий водяной орган. Расползались побитые, раненые стражники, ожидая кары от начальства — как простым людям исполнять обязанности по поддержанию порядка, когда в бой идут воины со сверхспособностями?  
Летели световые сякэны. Искрящийся бумеранг взрезал землю и обуглил, раскалывая, дворовые плиты, взвился в воздух — но не нанизал Касугу: она успела схватиться голыми пальцами за клинок и выкрутила не одно сальто, вися на описывающем круги бумеранге, прежде чем смогла преодолеть силу броска Матабэя, увести бумеранг набок и воткнуть в землю. Даже не оцарапала руки и ступни.  
— Нет, я тебя убивать не буду, — приговаривала Касуга, оплетая противника нитями света — но он рубил сеть своими молниями. — Я тебя сдам Одноглазому. Пусть сам тебя казнит.  
Ицки успокоила ее колотушкой по голове. Матабэй прыгнул добивать, но едва не остался без глаза — он успел выставить бумеранг навстречу летящей в лицо льдине, но не все куски льда разлетелись в нужном направлении. Он остановился, потирая рассеченную бровь и негодующе искря.  
Ицки устроила Касугу у себя на коленях, смочила в переносном суйкинкуцу платок и сделала Касуге компресс, приговаривая:  
— Без обид, сестрюнь. Это мой жених.  
— А ты поверила! Развесила ушки, раздвинула ножки!  
— Чего? — обиженно переспросила Ицки.  
— Этот подонок являлся за головой моего господина. Блеял, что пришел взять реванш. Возьми его список и посмотри: сначала идут фамилии какие-то левые, а первым и вторым номером — наши с тобой господа. Реванш, да, паскуда?  
— Так ты решил по примеру Касуги?.. — прыснула Ицки.  
Матабэй непонимающе глянул заплывшим глазом. Касуга взмолилась:  
— Ицки, зачем? — а Ицки в то же время произносила:  
— Сестрюню послали убить монашка, а она нанялась к нему на службу. — Повернулась наконец к Касуге: — Это ж не секрет, он же знает!  
— Кенсин-сама знает. Но он во мне не сомневается. Это огромная удача и счастье — служить у такого мудрого и доброго господина!  
— Ну так, после Нагамасы из Оми…  
— Ицки, зачем?!  
Матабэй зарыдал от смеха.  
— В самом деле… Послать такую неуклюжую и наивную синоби убивать целого даймё — глупость, на которую мог быть способен только Нагамаса.  
— Ты знал покойного Нагамасу-сама?  
— Мы же Одани брали!  
— О! — только и сказала Касуга, решив, что для хамбэевского засланца Матабэй действует слишком несуразно — ясно, за то и выгнали.  
— Ты омийка! Был у нас омиец, говорил точно то же самое. Я думал, это он так вписывается в образ правильного самурая — с фанатичной преданностью господам. Но теперь вижу, это тенденция. После Нагамасы любой покажется, хе-хе…  
Он поддел ногой воткнутый в землю клинок. Бумеранг подскочил, и Матабэй перехватил его в воздухе.  
Стражникам оставалось только наблюдать, как бы им ни хотелось отбуксировать всю троицу в каземат. Ицки понимала: если господин пощадит ее саму, ничто ему не помешает отнять у нее жениха.  
— Ребзя, кланяйся! — толкнула она Касугу и Матабэя. — Мужики, я дико извиняюсь за этот погром. Мы тут новые плиты положим.  
Их отвели на склад, выдали кирки и ломы. Матабэю не дали, у него свой.  
— Я шла в город, в лавку за тканью и к портному, шить эту тогу, тунику, как ее там, — шипела Касуга, выковыривая раздробленную плиту.  
— Вот и шла бы себе, а не кидалась на моего парня!  
Масамунэ мешал заморские вина. Его начало мутить, он вышел проветриться и велел позвать управляющего поместьем:  
— У меня пати, а вы ремонт затеяли!  
— Нижайше прошу прощения за оскорбление вашего взора, господин! — управляющий нырнул носом в пол. Пока он лепетал про срочную необходимость и восстановление ущерба, Датэ заметил колотушку божественного происхождения. Ицки выпрямилась и помахала названому брату. Датэ поманил ее жестом. Ицки и Касуга устремились, согнулись в поклоне — перед их глазами засияла алая туника с золотым шитьем, белая тога с пурпурной полосой по краю, на плече скрепленная брошью, и кожаные сапоги-сандалии. Ицки нахмурилась: упрощенный вариант одежды, как у сопровождавших Датэ слуг, вполне можно изготовить, но кожаные сандалии — совсем не по карману. Матабэй пал ниц там, где работал, вместе с надсмотрщиком.  
— Аве! — вспомнила Ицки.  
— Аве, — повторила и Касуга. — Токугава восстал. Тайко погиб в бою. Исида объявил себя его местоблюстителем. Мой господин Кенсин решил поддержать Токугаву и вам того желает. — Касуга в поклоне передала шкатулку с письмом, Датэ принял, но открывать прямо во дворе не стал.  
— Сковырнули тайко… — прохрипел он. — Без меня!  
Матабэй закусил губу: скудоумный Исида очевидно неспособен удержать власть; не этому обреченному Матабэй готов был принести голову Датэ. (Было бы непочтительно перебивать господский разговор с посланницей Кенсина и спрашивать, что случилось с Такэнакой, но Матабэй и так догадывался, что чахоточника тоже нет в живых.) Токугаве бы стоило: это единственный человек с зайчатками разума здесь, подумал Матабэй — так Токугаве не нужен труп союзника.  
— Я отомщу за мои раны, — пробормотал Датэ, послал в дом слугу, и вскоре во двор высыпали все участники оргии.  
— Патриции! — заорал он. — Тайко мертв! Токугава восстал! Мы идем на войну! Celebramus! — Он схватил Ицки за плечи, подтащил Кацуиэ и призвал всех: — В круг! Пого!  
Матабэй смотрел на пого в тогах, прикидывая: простых воинов ему ничего не стоило раскидать, как снопы, но придется обезвредить Ицки, Кацуиэ и Кодзюро, чтобы добраться до пьяненького даймё. Да и Касуга подключится — пока что она изучала наряды доморощенных патрицианок, с хихиканьем наблюдавших за пляской самураев, и Датэ окриком позвал женщин в круг. В этот же момент надсмотрщик толкнул Матабэя в спину и рявкнул:  
— Чо пялишься, работа стоит! — и Матабэй согнулся, волоча обломок плиты. Стоило ли проделывать такой долгий путь, чтобы вкалывать здесь, как при наставнике в шахтах Исигакибару? И сражаться за врага, если тот ему позволит!  
— А ну стоять! — прикрикнул Датэ. — Раздалбывать тут все будете, пока я не вижу!  
— Поняли, аспадин, дико извиняемся, аспадин! — Слуг Датэ как ветром сдуло, но Матабэй не спешил испаряться. На полусогнутых он ринулся к Датэ:  
— Я наконец тебя нашел, Одноглазый Дракон!  
— Братуха, я к тебе моего жениха привела! Познакомься!  
— Будешь гладиатором.  
— Не понял?..  
— Драться будешь, я сказал… — Датэ обвел присутствующих взглядом, собираясь выставить чужую синоби против Матабэя, но Кодзюро обдал хозяина винным духом:  
— Масамунэ-сама, позвольте проучить этого дерзкого выскочку!  
— Катакурица, ты мне его не покалечь! Дракоха, скажи ему!  
Разрослась громадная изломанная молния. Многие щурились, отворачивались, смотрели из-под ладони, как гладиаторы лупят друг друга клинками и ногами в слепящем бело-голубом свечении. Покатился бумеранг, Кодзюро закувыркался внутри, как крыса в колесе, так же вцепившись в клинок и отклонившись, как Касуга, но ему удалось намного быстрее остановить бумеранг — и в этот миг в прыжке на него спикировал Матабэй, согнул бумеранг пополам, придавливая скорчившегося Кодзюро, пытающегося отрубить Матабэю ногу — и, наконец, пинком повалил противника и запрыгал на его животе, удерживая его шею бумерангом — а дергающиеся ноги его не задевали.  
Пока пришелец не перепилил Кодзюро горло, Датэ поднял большой палец.  
Матабэй попятился, всем своим видом выражая сожаление. Кодзюро поднялся. Новый выпад. Пучок бело-голубых молний встретился с бело-фиолетовым разрядом. Взлетел бумеранг, подхватив Кодзюро, и, описывая в воздухе петли, пронесся над двором, перемахнул через стену и улетел в ров.  
— Gratulor tibi! — развел руками Датэ. — Я тебе позволю слушать мое нероническое музицирование! Все в дом!  
«Тогу выдадут, в баню пустят?» — понадеялся Матабэй, но не станет же Датэ ждать, пока полтора землекопа отскоблятся после трудов. Когда благородные доно возлегли, Матабэю, Ицки и Касуге пришлось усесться на пол у раздвижных перегородок.  
Господину принесли арфу.  
— И даже не медлячок. — Датэ промочил горло и заколотил по струнам: — Pushed me on the dirty floor, you watched my head hit the floor, you watched I rolled round and round, you watched I was tumbling down…  
Матабэй тем временем размышлял, удастся ли найти бумеранг или его невозвратимо свистнули, пока его хозяин вынужден внимать господскому музицированию.  
Слуги приволокли полуживого Катакуру, выловленного из призамкового рва. Матабэю вернули бумеранг: он воткнулся в стенку рва, и его вытащили.  
Кодзюро переоделся в сухое — белое сэппучное кимоно, отжал волосы и явился к Датэ.  
— Господин, я не могу жить после невыносимого позора. Я пойду на задний двор и покончу с собой!  
— Я помогу! — Датэ проводил его. Встал с мечом наизготовку, и как только на животе Кодзюро показалась капля крови — голова полетела, отскакивая от плит и разевая рот, не успевший крикнуть «Я же пошутил!»  
Бездыханное тело повезли родственникам. Датэ вернулся, красноречиво угрюмый, и Ицки все-таки переспросила:  
— Где Катакурица?  
— Я исполнил его мечту!  
Приближенные Датэ изумленно переглянулись. Они привыкли, что в ответ на угрозы покончить с собой Датэ выбивал у Кодзюро оружие или рявкал: «А ну кинул нож, а то порешу!»  
— Он меня утомил своими капризами, — пояснил Масамунэ и ткнул Ицки пальцем в грудь: — Ты! Ты будешь прикрывать меня справа.  
— Рада стараться, брат! — Ицки отвесила поклон, мелькнул седой хвостик.  
Датэ отбыл в кабинет и, позвав секретаря, стал сочинять письмо.  
— Я готов присоединиться к Иэясу. Но он должен принять мои условия, что я — не его подчиненный, я — ровня, я — независим! А если он начнет мне указывать, то я уничтожу их обоих, и его, и Исиду, по очереди! Так, Уэсуги напиши то же самое, он мне приюта не дал, когда я поперек лошади болтался. Как только я сокрушу Исиду, Уэсуги на очереди следующий.  
Ицки принимала поздравления. Благородные самураи, расходясь, снисходительно усмехались ей. Когда Касуга обняла Ицки, Матабэй процедил:  
— Касуга… так? Тебе говорили, что случилось с Такэнакой Хамбэем?  
— Он скончался от болезни, — ответ прозвучал так, словно об этом давным-давно каждая собака знает.  
— Я догадался, — Матабэй все равно зашипел сквозь зубы, как ошпаренный. Он приходил на почтовые станции и тратил награбленное на оплату доставки писем. Времена смутные, конному курьеру опасно скакать по дорогам, кишащим разбойниками… Не зная, дошло ли письмо до адресата, снова писал. Возможно, Хамбэй был уже мертв, когда Матабэй начал слать ему письма. Ясное дело, незачем сообщать нищеброду о смерти советника тайко — точно так же, как Касуга умолчала перед Датэ, что ее господин зализывает раны. Матабэй был убежден, что прикончил его. Живучий монашек оказался.  
Датэ вихрем вылетел из кабинета, размахивая тогой.  
— Я подожгу Осаку! Я и Эдо сожгу, если Токугава начнет boss me around… Нерон не сжигал Рим, это bullshit, свою столицу не сжигают, caedite eos, novit enim Dominus qui sunt eius…  
— Что ты говоришь, брат?  
— Я про пожар в Ёнэдзаве, в котором обвинили меня. Как соседи подстрекали повсранцев: «Выволакивать Датэ и линчевать, это он приказал поджечь город!» Хорошие даймё натравливают борцов за свободу на плохого даймё… через монасей, хе, хе…  
Матабэй подумал, что опоздал к самой движухе: во время восстания местные были готовы прикармливать ронинов, чтобы использовать их. Ицки до сих пор так и делает, приучена.  
— Асина и Хатакэяма давно мне кланяются, а их ахинея все живет… Я поделился с отцом Хосе этими воспоминаниями, и он сравнил меня с Нероном.  
Секретарь Датэ передал Касуге футляр с письмом, и она откланялась. Не удостоив Касугу взглядом, Датэ продолжал хрипеть:  
— Император Нерон заставлял своих рабов приковывать его цепями и бичевать! Он был мазохист, как я.  
— Ага… — пробормотала Ицки, не зная, что сказать. Датэ протянул ей руку:  
— Пойдем, Ицки, мои женщины не могут мне этого дать. Мне не нужны их кислые, перепуганные рожи.  
Матабэй вспылил. Он ничего не успел сказать, даже шагу ступить не успел — только качнулся вперед с красноречивым выражением лица. Датэ отрезал:  
— Только вякни, и ты у меня не получишь Ицки. Женю тебя на двухголовой.  
— Это как?! — каркнул Матабэй.  
— Купил у актеров. Самому уже надоела, да и бесплодна. Позови-ка, — обратился Датэ к слуге, уводя Ицки.  
А взамен слуга привел сросшихся сестричек. Близняшки неуклюже поклонились.  
— Ты давно тут? — спросил Матабэй.  
— Два года, — ответила правая.  
— Это он шутит или, может, передумает еще?  
— Никто не может предугадать поступки господина Масамунэ, — пискнула левая.  
— Ну, мне некуда тебя привести, я ночую у Ицки.  
— Ах, давайте будем надеяться, что он все-таки нас на нее не променяет, — пролепетала левая сестра, и правая утерла ей слезу.  
Тем временем онероневший Датэ делился с Ицки легендами, почерпнутыми от падре:  
— На главных гонках империи разъезжал на колеснице, запряженной десятью конями, но до финиша не дошел, перевернулся и чудом не сломал себе шею. Победителем признали императора. А еще он собирался выступить на арене голым и задушить льва. Но, должно быть, передумал.  
— Льва должны были выпустить на арену отравленным? — сообразила Ицки.  
— Или с выбитыми зубами и подрезанными сухожилиями, предварительно избитого мешками с песком… Так сейчас в Испании готовят быков. Я научусь править колесницей и выпишу себе льва, а пока лев доедет, на быках потренируюсь. Когда я сожгу Осаку, я построю на месте тамошнего замка арену. Бери колотушку, пошли в атриум!  
Двухголовая девчонка ушла на женскую половину, а Матабэя слуги погнали класть плиты, и он горбатился, размышляя, что из рук названой сестры Датэ спокойно примет угощение — которое окажется отравой. Матабэй поужинал с прислугой и уснул в людской, подложив под голову сандалии — ему не дали и циновки. С утра он слонялся вокруг господского дома, заглядывал за углы, а слуги пытались заставить бездельника таскать то уголь, то воду. Наконец, когда вышла Ицки, Матабэй прыжком преодолел полдвора:  
— Бичевала прикованного?  
Ицки рассмеялась.  
— Мы дрались, а ты тут чего себе напридумывал? — Она сбила с Матабэя шляпу и потрепала по бритой макушке. — Рога вырастут!  
— А где он? Спит после бурной ночи?  
Ицки прыснула.  
— На кухню пошел завтрак себе стряпать.  
— Сам?!  
— Постоянно.  
— Как же он боится отравления, — процедил Матабэй. Ицки хлопнула его по спине:  
— Пойдем домой, работа стоит!  
Но они не успели покинуть усадьбу: их догнал слуга, сказав, что господин Масамунэ срочно требует к себе Ицки-тян.  
— Жажду отметить сатурналии, луперкалии... — говорил Датэ отцу Хосе.  
— Луперкалии уже кончились, а до сатурналий еще долго ждать, — ответил падре.  
— Да кто тут это знает!  
И, вспомнив Нерона, сыгравшего свадебку со своим вольноотпущенником, Датэ устремился к Ицки, чтобы она его отсатурналила.  
Ицки создала ледяное дилдо.  
Датэ вскочил с криком и, дрыгая ногами, поcкакал вприсядку, пытаясь вытряхнуть ледышку, протаранил лбом бумажную стену и выбежал голиком во двор. Ицки осторожно выглянула в зияющий пролом, бумажные обрывки колыхались на ветерке.  
Датэ проканканировал по двору, вскочил на монумент и, нарезая круги, взлетел по драконьему телу наверх. Наконец, он запрыгнул в пасть, изрыгающую пар, чтобы дилдо поскорее растаяло.  
— Ицки, тварь! Как я теперь на войну поеду! Как Имагава, в паланкине, — сам же ответил он себе.  
Замковые самураи и прислуга, затаив дыхание, наблюдали, как красный, едва не сварившийся Датэ выпрыгнул из пасти дракона, спустился со статуи и бросился в дом. Не одеваясь, схватил с подставки шесть когтей и с гиканьем понесся ловить Ицки.  
Шесть клинков проехались по колотушке, не оставив вмятин.  
Восторженно визжа, Матабэй прыгнул Датэ на спину, чтобы перепилить ему горло, затолкать бумеранг в глотку и проткнуть насквозь все внутренности, вытолкнув обтаявшую льдину из кишки. Молнии свились в колышущийся клубок — и рассыпались искрами, когда Датэ рухнул замертво.  
Матабэй и Ицки убегали с боем. Опустошив пост стражи и сражаясь с засовами на воротах, Ицки прокричала:  
— Моего братуху, выдристок!  
— Я тебя защищал! — возопил Матабэй.  
— Он бы меня никогда!  
— Еще как!  
Свет и воздух полились сквозь раскрывшиеся ворота. Приближался топот стражников, и Ицки с Матабэем бросились наружу. Молнии и снежное крошево отрезали их от стрелков.  
Проще вырваться из Сэндая, подумал Матабэй, и затихариться, чем объяснять там Ицки, что она одурела от господских милостей — прирезал бы ее Датэ, запросто бы прирезал. Вообразила себя безнаказанной. Ну да, село — откуда у села зайчатки разума? И зачем благородному самураю это село?

**Author's Note:**

> Дзюхё — деревья, окутанные снегом и льдом до неузнаваемости.
> 
> Вызывала благородных доно на поединок, разузнавала у них, как быть взрослой, какой путь к сердцу самурая. — SB: Battle Heroes, сторимод Ицки. Самурай, сердце которого она хотела завоевать — Ранмару. 
> 
> Из запрудки, где посконь вымачивают, рыбу дохлую вылавливал и делал приманку на жерлицы, а утки ушли — сам той рыбой давился. — Посконь сгнивает в запруде, отравляя воду, и рыба там дохнет, а утки слетаются за поживой. Жерлицы — ловушка для уток.
> 
> Переносной суйкинкуцу — То есть гидравлос — водяной орган. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/70/Hydraulos-cornu-nenning-trier.jpg
> 
> Карникс — духовой инструмент. http://www.reocities.com/emile_meuffels/history/04metaal/carnyx.jpg
> 
> В SB2: Heroes Нагамаса восклицает Касуге, что она злодейка, потому что перешла на сторону врага. Откуда бы он об этом узнал, если не послал ее к Кенсину сам? 
> 
> Был у нас омиец… — Исида Мицунари. 
> 
> Celebramus — то же, что и let's party.
> 
> Gratulor tibi — Поздравляю тебя. 
> 
> Caedite eos. Novit enim Dominus qui sunt eius — Убейте всех, господь узнает своих.
> 
> Мазохистские наклонности Нерона — байка, а вот у Масамунэ — таки канон: https://pp.vk.me/c416924/v416924468/54da/QHZtcX0JwOk.jpg
> 
> Рога вырастут! — Pога символизируют ревность.


End file.
